In the End: Anfang
by Midori Bond
Summary: A retelling of the series, with a few twists. Ran is the one in a coma, Aya has to become a killer, while Schuldig is after them both. Repost from previous pen name
1. Chapter 1

In The End:  
Anfang  
by Midori Bond

_Chapter 1: Dreams_

* * *

Blue and amethyst eyes regarded each other cooly over the chess board. The teenagers were booth utterly bored as the time had gone by. "Oniisan," the young woman said almost secretly. "I don't like this place," she said as she moved her bishop.

Her older brother glanced around their father's office with a frown. "I know Aya. But for now this is all we have," he said in a soft spoken alto. He countered her move with his rook. "How is you new job working out?"

Aya's lovely blue eyes lowered. "It's something I'd rather not talk about here."

"Aya, I wish you would tell me what you've been doing," he said lowly. "I can see that hiding everything is tearing you apart."

She looked at her brother with a small smile. "I'll be fine Ran. As long as you get better, that's all that matters."

Ran frowned at her. That statement was starting to become her mantra. He reached over the chessboard and touched her hand. "Nothing is worth your pride Aya-chan," he said seriously.

Her eyes started to fill with tears as she looked at him. "You are," she said standing up. "I have to go now, and I don't know when I'll be back."

He stood as well. "I want you to promise me you'll be careful," he told her. Ran's eyes held Aya's for a moment. He hated knowing that he couldn't protect her. That the only place they can meet and talk was in his mind, in a recreation of their father's office.

She nodded and released his hand. "I will Ran," she whispered closing her eyes and vanishing from his site. Aya felt a tear slide down her cheek as a rhythmic beeping reached her ears. She looked around and saw that once again she was sitting in her brother's hospital room. She leaned forward and ran her fingers through his deep red hair. "I'll do anything for you Ran," she whispered before kissing his forehead. "You're all I have left."

"You've said your goodbyes?" a deep voice asked from the door. He watched the sixteen year old as she placed one of her gold earrings in the comatose man's hand. As she straightened, he saw the light in her eyes slowly fade. "Aya, you have my word, we'll take care of Ran."

"I've already agreed to work for you, _Persia__._ You don't have to continue dangling the carrot in front of me," she said in a soft, cold voice.

Indigo eyes lowered as Aya walked out of the hospital room. Things had gone so out of control the past few months. Just days after he was promoted to his current rank of Deputy-Commishner, his best friends were killed, their oldest child in a coma, and their youngest child was slowly turning into a shadow of herself. As the months rolled on, Shuuichi Takatori had realized that as long as she was alive, Aya would want nothing but revenge for her family. That was why he posed the question. It was both Ran and Aya's birthright as the children of two of the best agents Kritiker ever had.

So he asked Aya if she wanted to join Kritiker. She would train and become an operative, while the organization paid for Ran's care. It wasn't a fair arrangement, but he would make sure she would have as much leeway as he could give her.

Aya lowered her eyes to the floor as Shuuichi joined her at the elevator. "Did they say how long I'll be away?" she asked in a whisper.

"A year. But you'll be able to come and see Ran on the holidays," Shuuichi told her. He Knew she wouldn't react well to not seeing her brother at all, so the first thing he did was to make sure Aya was allowed to see her brother every few months.

She frowned as she thought. There was no turning back now. Ran's bills needed to be paid, and their families fortune was seized by the government. _"Maybe working __for Kritiker won't be so bad,"_ she thought as she closed her eyes.

In an instant, Aya saw a series of flashes in her mind. She stood, covered in blood, among a sea of corpses. Just behind her, a tall man with blond hair easily lit a cigarette and made his way over to her side. Then off to the left, she saw the image of two other men covered in the shadow of a white cross. She opened her eyes and saw the curious look on Shuuichi's face.

"Are you sure you want to keep your powers a secret?" he asked in a whisper. He took a breath when hard sapphire eyes glared at him.

"Don't ever mention them. Ran and I won't be used as fortune tellers for you or anyone else." Aya continued to glare at Shuuichi until he reluctantly nodded. Without a word, Aya turned and called for the elevator.

Shuuichi wanted to reach out and run his fingers through her hair, but knew the act wasn't welcome. "There is a car waiting for you downstairs. It will take you out to the training site."

Aya's eyes turned down the hall to her brother's room one final time. "Since I can't visit him, can you put roses in his room?" she asked quietly. She looked into Shuuichi's eyes with more sadness and regret than any other sixteen year old should. "He likes the red ones."

When the elevator doors opened, Shuuichi nodded. "Of course. And don't worry, I'll let you know of any change," he told her.

She nodded as she stepped onto the elevator. Aya looked at Shuuichi one final time as the doors closed. Her eyes widened as darkness filled the elevator.

"That's how it all started, isn't it Kitten?" a voice asked in the darkness. Aya looked around wildly, trying to find the speaker, to no avail. "You sold your soul to a devil, and now must suffer the consequences."

"Who's there?" Aya called out to the accented voice. A gasp escaped her when strong arms wrapped around her body.

"You know the answer to that," the voice whispered into her ear. "Or do you want me to refresh your memory."

Tears quickly filled Aya's eyes when the darkness lightened and she stood on a street corner. The man holding her grinned as an image of Ran crossed the street. "I don't want to see this," she whispered.

Ran turned to the direction he had come from and frowned. "Aya, father won't be happy if we're late," he called.

"But you have to watch this Kitten," the redhead holding Aya taunted. "In order to understand where you are, you have to remember the journey it took to get there."

"Ran, get away from there," Aya whimpered as her tears spilled down her cheeks. Without thinking, she leaned heavily on the one holding her.

"... two... one."

The building Ran was walking to suddenly exploded. Aya could only watch as her brother was thrown away from the blast and was struck by various pieces of debris. She closed her eyes and hung her head when she heard herself scream. "Why do I have to watch this?" she asked. "I know what happened."

"Do you really?" he asked in turn. He moved her around and looked into her eyes. "You know that you ultimately fucked fate in a way not even Oracle has dared?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aya spat as she struggled in his grip. She stilled when she heard a familiar and hated beeping sound. Aya looked to her side and saw Ran lying in his hospital bed. Her eyes hardened when she saw the tall German moving away from her and to Ran's side. "Stay away from him, she ordered.

Jade green eyes were amused as he looked at her. "What will you do? Kill me?" he taunted. "If you kill me, you _become_ me. And while you started on the correct path, you aren't ready to fill my shoes, yet." He saw Aya slowly shake her head and pulled her close to him. "You, my dear, need to stop living in denial," he said in a playful tone.

"Leave me alone," she growled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You don't know _anything_ about me." Aya felt the air in her lungs leave her as she was pinned against a stone wall.

"You're a precog. Like Oracle. You have the gift to see things that haven't happened, and you can play with fate by changing things to suit your needs," he said pressing close to her.

Aya could feel herself trembling as his lips brushed against her ear. "I've never done anything of the sort."

"Lair," he said in an amused tone. "Why do you think your _dear Oniisan_ is in a coma?" His eyebrows arched when the scene changed. He and Aya were back on the street corner, but now a version of Aya was cradling Ran's bloody body close to her own. In the distance, he could also see images of his teammates in the near shadows, and he himself was walking over to the siblings.

"You and your friends are why Ran was hurt," Aya said as she struggled to be freed. She was now older than she appeared in the memories. Her eyes were harder as she tried to break out of the foreigner's grasp. A growl escaped her as he leaned in close again.

He brushed his lips against the soft skin of her neck and smiled inwardly. He was right on that night two years ago. She was more fun to play with now that she had a better understanding of her powers, but there was still one fact that she had blinded herself to, until now. "Why can't you make yourself see Kitten, it was fate. Reiji Takatori ordering Schwarz to blow the bank your parents ran. Every last bit of that day. That was until you had a vision and didn't want to go to your father's office. One of the Fujimiya children would end up in a coma. That was supposed to be you. But selfishly you stayed back, while poor Ran went on, oblivious."

"I tried to stop him," Aya said as tears started to cloud her vision again. "But no matter what I said, he kept walking."

The German's lips were centimeters from hers. "And no matter how hard you tried, you didn't stop him. You're still here, while Ran has to live in a room in his mind. He can only see glimpses of the past, while you get both the present and the future."

"Shut up," Aya whispered in despair. "Just shut up and leave me alone."

He gently wiped away the few tears that had fallen and kissed her. He couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face as she gave into him. When he pulled away from her, he could see the turmoil he would be leaving behind. "I'll go for tonight, Kitten," he said as everything around them started to fade. "But think about what I said. You'll see we're more alike than you think."

Aya wrapped her arms around herself as even he started to fade. "What do I call you?" she asked in a whisper.

"Schuldig," he said with a smirk. When her eyes widened, his smirk grew. "See, I told you we're alike."

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open as the sun started to rise. Aya started to sit up, but hissed when when her left arm and leg protested any movement. Gritting her teeth together, Aya forced herself to sit up and look around the room. She was about to move from the bed when she saw a figure in the shadowed corner of her room.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" the shadowed woman asked.

Aya carefully held back a growl. "No. Takatori doesn't have any ties to that research center. His men, however, are another matter."

The tall brunette nodded as she went to Aya's computer desk. "The team called Schwarz, right?" she asked. When Aya nodded, she sat. "They answer to an organization called Esset."

"Much like other teams do to Kritiker," Aya mumbled as se found the strength to get out of her bed.

Brown eyes stayed focused on the younger woman. "Yes. But are you sure you don't want to be checked into the hospital?" she asked noticing the limp Aya now had.

Aya's eyes narrowed as she looked at her reflection. "I'll be fine," she said with a glare. She looked at the woman sitting at her desk and fought down another growl. She hated it when everyone tried to coddle her and shield her from everything. "Why are you here Birman?" she asked at last.

The Kritiker agent ignored the ice in Aya's voice. "What happened tonight Rook?" she asked plainly.

"Knight and I went to investigate the Harahoi Research center. Somehow, they knew we were coming. We were pinned down and out numbered. I fought back and killed a number of attacking guards."

Birman's head lowered. "When were you shot?" she asked.

"I found an opening for us to escape. En route, Schwarz showed up and tried to stop us. I was shot in both my arm and leg." Aya then tuned and gave Birman a meaningful look. "Upon returning here, Knight patched me up."

"You're lucky you were able to escape at all. Not many can say they've faced Schwarz and lived," Birman said easily. She kept her eyes locked with Aya's. "But Crashers has no need for a killer. No matter how justified." She saw the dangerous glint in sapphire eyes and stood. "You have until noon to be cleared out. After that, we'll see what will be done with you."

Aya nodded as Birman left the room. She knew what she wasn't being told. Crashers had no need for her, therefore, Kritiker had no need for her; and this organization didn't keep useless things. Aya carefully made her way over to her closet and picked up a black backpack. She didn't care about what they were going to do to her. She just wanted to reach _him_ before anything happened.

"Going somewhere?" a male's tenor asked from the door.

Aya was careful about sliding her arm into her purple sweater. "Crashers has no need for a killer," she said coldly. "So I have to be gone by noon."

Her teammate leaned against the door frame as she shoved a couple of shirts and pants into her bag. He crossed his arms when she pulled out two handguns from under her mattress. "You're going to the hospital, aren't you?" he asked quietly. When she didn't answer him, he sighed. "Aya, don't you think that's the first place they'll look for you?" Silence still answered him. He walked over to her and saw how she was still favoring her leg and growled. Without thinking, he grabbed her good arm and started to shake her roughly. "Damn it Aya! No one is worth this!" he yelled at her. When he saw the dead look in her eyes, he released her. "Tell me something," he pleaded. His golden eyes narrowed as she zipped her bag closed. "Why? Why are you doing this for him? I know he's family, but this... this goes way beyond."

She lifted her bag onto her good arm and looked at him. She hated having to answer him, but knew she couldn't leave things like this. "I do this for him, because I know he'd do the same for me," she said before going to the door. "Do me a favor, tell the others I said goodbye,Yuushi."

He stood watching Aya as she carefully limped out of the room. There wasn't anything he could do to stop her, especially with Kritiker deciding to step in. His eyes closed as he heard the front door of the safehouse open. "Goodbye, Aya," he whispered as it shut, sending Aya off for whatever Fate had in store for her.

* * *

TBC...

_**Author's note**: Hey, Just wanted to let you all know that I don't own Weiss, or any of the characters in this chapter. I'm not making a dime so please, don't sue, I have enough bills. For those of you on FF.net reading this, thanks! Please review it! But just bear with me when it comes to updating. I have a little girl and she takes up most of my free time. But I'll try to get this out as quick as I can!_

_**Midori Bond**_


	2. Chapter 2

In The End:  
Anfang  
by Midori Bond

_Chapter 2: Deals with Devils_

* * *

Schuldig leaned against the wall of his prey's mind. He never truly liked the dimmed grey office Fujimiya designed, but it still served its purpose. Currently, Schuldig spotted the office's only occupant quietly reading some book or another behind the desk. "Do those even have words?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Just the ones I remember," Ran answered easily. He turned the page and looked to the only other person to ever breech his mind besides Aya. "You haven't been by in a while," he said lowly.

Schuldig crossed the office and sat at the chess set on a small table. "I've been kept busy," he said examining the board. "Esset thinks I'll get into trouble if they leave me alone for too long," he added playfully.

Ran closed his book and looked at his guest. "With a name like Schuldig, I wonder why," he said plainly. As the German laughed, he stood and walked over to the chess board. "Can you tell me what you've been doing?" he asked.

"I suppose," Schuldig said with a wave of his hand. "It's not like you can run out and tell the world," he said without thinking. Once he realized what he said, Schuldig saw the pained look in beautiful violet eyes. "Ran, I...."

"When can I get out of here?" Ran asked suddenly. He looked at Schuldig desperately before wrapping his arms around his body. "I'm so tired of being alone," he said softly. "Even Aya doesn't come to visit me anymore."

Schuldig watched the younger man. He frowned, thinking about the dilemma that suddenly came to light. While Aya was beautiful, Ran was gorgeous. She hid behind her mask of indifference, he wore his heart on his sleeve. At one point, she was outgoing, and he was reserved. They were total opposites, and at the same time, they were the same. Almost like a coin. Schuldig couldn't help but want them both. With a sigh, Schuldig leaned forward and brought Ran's face closer to his own. "I promise, I'll take you out of here one day," he whispered before gently pressing his lips against the other redhead's.

Ran gasped softly as Schuldig kissed him. He quickly gave into his urges and made his way to Schuldig's side of the table. Just when he felt the German about to pull away, Ran parted his lips and deepened the kiss. A moan escaped him when Schuldig lifted him into his arms.

Schuldig couldn't help but groan as Ran's legs came around his waist. He tangled his hand in short red hair as he started to allow his passion to take hold. His lips broke away from Ran's and he started to kiss his way down a lovely pale and slender neck. When he heard the familiar sounds of a gun being loaded, he pulled away from Ran. He traced his thumb over Ran's lips and took in the younger man's confused look. "Something's going on," he said breathlessly. "I don't know what it is, but I'm going to have to leave."

Ran's eyes lowered as he climbed off of Schuldig. "It's fine," he said almost in a whisper. "I'm used to always ending up alone." Violet eyes widened when Schuldig suddenly grabbed him and kissed him. "Schu?"

"I'll get you out of here as soon as I can," he said again. This was bad. Aya and Ran were both feeling trapped and the convergence was no where in sight. He was going to have a long talk with Siren, soon. "I swear Ran, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Ran closed his eyes tightly as Schuldig left his mind. He was so tired of being alone and cold. It was becoming unbearable. With a trembling hand, Ran wiped at his eyes and went back to his desk. He had been in a coma for so long, it seemed like forever. As he reached for his book, he saw a single photo on the desk. "I'll be strong," he whispered, gently touching Aya's image. "We're all we have left. I have to believe that."

* * *

Aya calmly walked into Ran's hospital room. She had been fortunate enough not to run into any of Kritiker's agents, but that luck would only hold out for so much longer. Her eyes focused on her brother for a moment. Ran still looked just as calm and peaceful as before. A small smile came to her lips as she approached his bed. "I've missed you Oniisan," she said placing her knapsack at Ran's feet.

She opened the bag and drew her two guns. "But things are getting complicated. You're in a lot of danger, and I won't let them hurt you." She quickly grabbed a loaded clip for each gun and prepared her weapons. "Not weapons of choice, but they get the job done just the same."

Aya took the only chair in the room and moved it to the corner just behind the door. She dropped her bag to the floor, and ran gloved fingers through blood red hair. "Who knows, maybe after tonight we'll be where Fate wanted us to be."

* * *

Schuldig tapped his fingers against the metal railing of his penthouse balcony. He held the telephone against his ear, hating the annoying ringing that was greeting him. "Pick up the fucking phone," he growled as he lit a cigarette.

"Yes?" a deep voice answered after the fourth ring.

"Listen good Persia," Schuldig said quickly. "Your Goddaughter is walking a dangerous line right now. You may want to visit her Oniisan before someone else does."

Persia's indigo eyes widened as his mind began to race. "What's wrong with Aya?"

Schuldig was tempted to hang up the phone. The only thing that stopped him was knowledge of how serious the situation was. "The Kitten went and got blood on her little claws. Now that she was thrown off her team, she went to make sure no one harmed her favorite vegetable."

Without thinking, Persia hung up his phone and stood. He easily drew his gun and placed it on his desk as he dialed another number. When he heard someone pick up the line, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Don't send anyone into Fujimiya's room at Magicbus. And tell Weiss they're about to get their fourth," he ordered before hanging up again. When Persia opened his eyes, he saw a picture of a family picnic taken years ago. Shiro and Hitomi Fujimiya stood watching as Aya, Ran, and Shuichi's own nephew, Mamoru, played. "Please don't do anything rash Aya," he said before leaving his office.

* * *

Aya fought to keep her eyes open. Noon had come and gone, and so far no one had come after her. She leaned her head back, knowing that she couldn't fall asleep, but her body had different plans. Her eyes drifted shut and the grip she had on her guns laxed as she fell into the arms of slumber.

A few minutes later, Persia opened the door to Ran's hospital room. He cautiously looked around the door and saw Aya asleep on a chair. He turned to look behind him and saw his assistant, Manx, holding her gun. He shook his head and put a finger to his lips. When she nodded, he carefully entered the room, with the lovely redhead in tow.

When the sound of Manx's heeled shoes on the floor echoed through the room, Both Manx and Persia found themselves as Aya's targets. Just as Manx was about to bring her gun to bear, she heard the hammer of Aya's gun being pulled back.

"Aya calm down," Persia said calmly. He saw the dark rings under her eyes and knew his mysterious caller meant to save her sanity. "It's only me and Manx."

"Stay away from him," Aya said in a growl.

Persia held up his hands and shook his head. "No one is going to hurt him. I told you that when you first started with Kritiker."

Aya shook her head trying to wake up fully, and clear it. "I'm useless to Crashers," she said as her eyes tried to cross. "I've seen what happens to useless agents."

"Useless to Crashers, yes; but not Kritiker," Persia said easily. He didn't want to place her with a bunch of killers, but he didn't have any other choice now. "There's a team called Weiss. They need a fourth, and you fit their needs."

"So you're just going to transfer me?" she asked as she locked eyes with Persia.

"Yes. You're a good operative. There's no need for your skills to go to waste," he reasoned. He saw Aya's eyes drift to her brother and sighed. He knew she had no other choice. All of their hands were tied.

Aya glanced at Ran before turning her eyes back to Persia. "I want Ran to be in the same city," she said softly.

Persia smiled and nodded. "You'll be here in Tokyo. When you're off from Weiss, you'll be working in a flower shop." He saw her eyes turn to the various vases of roses. "They're the ones who would bring Ran flowers each day."

The gun Aya held on Persia suddenly targeted the door when she heard it open. Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar young man holding another vase of roses. "Ken?" she asked in a whisper.

Brown eyes were wide as he looked at his former nurse. "Aya," he said with a small smile. Ken's smile fell with he noticed the gun in her hands. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Aya's going to be the newest member of Weiss," Persia said easily. He turned to Aya and motioned to Ken. "You already know Ken Hidaka. His code name is Siberian."

Aya lowered both of her guns. This was going to be her only acceptable option. "Fine," she said in a whisper. "I'll join Weiss."

The vase in Ken's hands crashed to the floor as the athlete lunged forward. He'd seen the way Aya's eyes had rolled to the back of her head and didn't want to see her fall. As he cradled her in his arms, he looked at both Persia and Manx. "She's who you told Omi about?" he asked with a frown.

Persia nodded as he looked at the empty bed next to Ran's. "Ken, would you be so kind?" he asked, motioning to the piece of furniture. As Ken carried Aya over to it, Persia looked over to the red-headed woman at the door. "You look distressed Manx," he commented.

Her green eyes closed as a sigh escaped her. "I know why you're so fond of her," Manx started. "But I have to let you know, she's unstable. Her physic reports all say that she could lose her mind at any given moment." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ken look at her and Persia. "From what Queen told me, she's slept for maybe twelve hours this past week. _Maybe._ She's on the edge and you're about to give her one of the more stressful jobs with us."

"I'm sure Agent Calico will be fine," Persia said watching Ken. "Tell the others that Calico will meet you for your mission the day after tomorrow. Until then, I want her to stay in here, sedated."

Ken quietly watched Manx and Persia from the corner of his eye. Aya was going to be a member of Weiss. Without realizing it, Ken's fingers went through her hair. Somehow, he knew that one day she would be back in his life. He just wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. He took a slow breath as he turned from Aya to Persia. "If you want, I could stay with her for a while," he suggested.

Persia couldn't forget that Ken was the one piece of happiness Aya had found since her family's downfall. Hopefully, they would be able to come back together. "As long as the others don't mind," he said lowly.

Ken nodded as Persia and Manx left the hospital room. He turned his attention back to Aya and carefully started to pull her gloves off. "Since you'll be here for a while, you may as well get comfortable," he said in a whisper.

* * *

Schuldig knocked on the restaurant's back door and folded his arms. Something was going on with Aya, and he wasn't sure what it was. A frown crossed his lips as he felt her depression, despair, confusion, and then suddenly nothing. Schuldig balled his hand into a fist and started to pound on the door. _Come on __Siren, I know you're in there,_ he sent out mentally.

The door then opened, revealing a blonde woman, only a few inches shorter than Schuldig. She smiled at the German and opened the door wider. "Is it time already?" she asked as he quickly kissed her on her cheek.

Schuldig continued to frown. "Time for what?" he asked warily.

"For Fate's coin to be flipped," she said with a smile. At his confused look, she laughed. "I'm sorry Schu, I don't mean to talk in riddles."

Jade eyes rolled. "You've met my mother," he said dryly. "I'm halfway used to them." Schuldig made his way through the kitchen and found a plate of pepper steak and potatoes sitting near the stove. "So I'll assume that you mean Aya and Ran are Fate's coin. What, don't tell me, Aya ends up in a coma, and Ran becomes a killer." He grabbed the plate as green eyes met cobalt blue. "Tori," he growled. "Tell me I'm wrong."

She smiled and gave him a set of silverware. "Ran's consciousness if coming to the surface. He'll wake up unless something is done." She saw the serious look in his eyes and sighed. "Aya is headed for extreme darkness, but you aren't going to be able to bring her out of it. One of her new teammates will do that just fine."

Schuldig frowned as he started to eat. He would have to think about how to keep Ran in his coma until the time of the convergence. The situation with Aya wasn't looking much better either. He'd felt the way her mind was slowly detaching from everything and everyone around her. And while he would need that to make her his, at this exact moment, she could do more harm than good. His eyes soon narrowed as Tori's words caught up with him. "What do you mean new teammates?" he asked lowly.

Tori went back to one of the low burning stoves and lit it. "She has been transferred to one of your favorite rivals." She kept her back to Schuldig when she heard a suspicious choking sound. "It was bound to happen. You shouldn't have backed her into such a corner last night."

"I wanted to know if my kitten has claws," he said in a slightly defensive voice.

"Your kitten?" Tori asked curiously. "Since when?"

Schuldig glared at her. "Since I decided not to kill either of them when we blew their parents bank," he answered in a growl.

Tori raised an eyebrow as she turned to her favorite member of Schwarz. "Did _you_ actually choose not to kill them, or did Fate simply want to save her coin?"

"_I_ spared them," he growled. Schuldig stopped himself from going farther on the subject. It wouldn't be productive to get into a deep and thoughtful conversation with a woman that held to special ability to infuriate anyone. "But you said she's joining Weiss, and one of _them_ will be getting her to come out of the darkness. Who is it?" When he said the way Tori was smiling into her boiling pot, he growled.

"She will be close to all of them. But her strongest bonds are tied to her past," Tori said easily.

Schuldig shook his head and chuckled as he finished his food. "I thought Sirens were supposed to lead men to their deaths, not long for _yours_," he commented wiping his mouth.

Tori smiled brightly. "If I weren't here, you would have no one but my nephew to field your questions," she teased.

"And that is one of the reasons why I'm glad the Elders let you stay in Tokyo," he said with a smirk. "But do you think you can save all of the riddles next time? I promise, I'll annoy Bradley twice as much."

Tori could only laugh as she kissed Schuldig's cheek. "Be a good boy and only pester those that deserve it," she chided as she took his plate and silverware away.

Schuldig smiled as he started for the door. "Yes, so that means only Farfie is off limits. The poor boy tortures himself enough."

"Everyone has their vices Schu. Most would say being evil-incarnate is yours," Tori said following him. A slight sigh escaped her when he chuckled and kissed her cheek. "But seriously, Schu, be extremely careful with the Fujimiyas. Aya is ready to break at any given moment, and if Ran wakes up, there will never be a chance at the Elders," she said softly.

He nodded. "I'll take care of everything," he said before going to his car.

Tori watched as he drove off and sighed. "My dear Schu," she sighed. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

* * *

TBC...

_**Author's note**: __Again, I don't own Weiss, as a matter of fact, I only own Tori. She'll be popping in and out every now and again. I hope you're enjoying the fic, I know I am. __For those of you on FF.net reading this, thanks! Please review it! But just bear with me when it comes to updating. I have a little girl and she takes up most of my free time. But I'll try to get this out as quick as I can!_

_**Midori Bond**_


	3. Chapter 3

In The End:  
Anfang  
by Midori Bond

_Chapter 3: Ties That Bind_

* * *

Ken rubbed his eyes as he walked into a small flower shop a few miles away from the hospital. His eyes widened when he found himself confronted by angry emerald green eyes. "Yo... Yohji," he greeted weakly.

"Where the _H__ell_ have you been?" the tall blonde yelled as he grabbed Ken's shirt. "You _k__new_ Omi had the day off and you decide to bail after making deliveries!"

Ken's wide eyes grew. "Holy shit, Yohji, I'm so sorry," he said quickly. "I completely forgot that Omi wasn't in today. It's just that at the hospital, there was a small situation, and it didn't feel right to leave until a little while ago," he explained.

Yohji released Ken's shirt as he pulled out a packet of cigarettes. "This better be good," he said flipping the sign on the door from "Opened" to "Closed".

It amazed Ken how quickly Yohji could move and do various things with one hand while lighting a cigarette with the other. He shook his head and went deeper into the shop. "I finished the deliveries and went to the hospital. When I got to Fujimiya's room, Manx and Persia were there... with our new fourth." He saw how Yohji stilled and moved to get a broom. "She was losing it. I think she thought Kritiker was going to kill Fujimiya."

One gold eyebrow arched. "_S__he_?" he asked tilting his head. "Our fourth is a _she_?"

Ken saw the grin trying to spread across Yohji's face. "Yeah, and just remember, Aya's off limits you lech," he said with a glare.

"Aya? You know her name already?" Yohji asked. He had a feeling that the new member of Weiss was about to make things very interesting. And that feeling only grew stronger when Ken lowered his head, trying to fight a blush. "Maybe I should be telling you hands off."

"It's not like that!" Ken shouted. He could feel the blush on his face burn when he saw the look Yohji was giving him. "I know her from a while back," he admitted. "When I was first joined Kritiker. When my back was all burned up. Aya was like my nurse. Persia had asked her to take care of me since she was there all the time anyway." Ken started to sweep out the shop and kept his eyes lowered to the floor. "When I was well enough, we were both moved to Sendai. Aya and I went through weapons training and we became real close friends. We were about to be placed on our teams when someone attacked the school. All I could think of was protecting Aya. She had taken a bullet to the chest, and I lost it." Ken shook his head trying to shake the images of his first kills. They were always the hardest to get over. "By the time Kritiker showed up, Aya was barely alive and I was covered in blood. We were taken to Kritiker's main holdings. I was able to check to make sure she was still alive, and then I came here. To Weiss."

Yohji exhaled a thin trail of smoke. "So, she was moved to another team, and for some reason or another, she's coming here," the blonde summed up. When Ken nodded, he crossed his arms across his chest. "So, where is she?" He sighed when Ken blinked at him. "You're here, and she's not? What happened at the hospital?"

"Fujimiya's her older brother. She had joined Kritiker to pay his bills and to get revenge for what happened to him. Aya was on a strictly non-lethal team, and last night she broke that rule. She went to her brother's room, waiting for the execution squad when Manx and Persia showed up. I guess they were just telling her about Weiss when I got there."

Both Yohji and Ken paused when the back door opened to reveal a young blonde boy with big blue eyes. "Ken-kun, where have you been?"

Yohji smirked and leaned against the counter. "Ken was off taking care of his girlfriend."

When wide blue eyes flew to Ken's face, the brunette frowned. "Aya isn't my girlfriend," he said clearly. "She's an old friend, nothing more." Ken turned his back to both blondes and focused on sweeping the floor.

Yohji continued to smirk as he went to the back door. "I've got twenty bucks saying that he jumps her within a month," he teased. "You taking Omi?"

The young blonde frowned when he heard a low growl coming from behind him. "Ken isn't like you Yotan," he said automatically. Omi was relieved when Yohji simply shrugged and walked through the back door of the shop. The youth then turned and looked at his best friend. "I got a call from Manx," he said going over to the counter and jumping up high enough to sit on it. "She finally told me who our fourth is," he added, trying to get Ken to say something. "How does she look?"

Ken stopped sweeping but kept his eyes focused on the floor. "She looks nothing like the Aya I knew," he said softly. "When I got there, she had guns on Persia and Manx. Aya _hated_ guns. And all she was worried about was her brother." Ken ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "She's barely slept in days. After she agreed to join Weiss, she passed out."

"And you couldn't leave until you knew she was alright," Omi said lowly.

"The doctors said she'll be fine for the mission. We just have to let her know who is supposed to take out the target." Ken went back to sweeping the floor, lost in thought.

Omi watched him for another few moments with a thoughtful look. "I want you to take tomorrow and spend it with Aya. Same for the day after. During the mission, Yohji cam take out the target, we'll be his backup."

* * *

Ran frowned as he looked around the office. He was tired of looking at the same four walls, same furniture, same _everything_. It was becoming too much. Every time he went to either the window or door, he would only feel crippling amounts of pain.

He found himself wrapping his arms around his body. It was ironic, really. Ran always did things by himself. His favorite pastime was reading quietly, in the privacy of his own room. But now, all he wanted was someone to talk to, be it Schuldig, Aya, or any of the dozens of people that have touched him.

Ran went over to the window. Everyone was stopping by less and less. Aya hadn't been by to see him in months... or was it years? Everything was started to bleed together. As violet eyes looked out, Ran felt his arms slowly fall to his sides. Instead of seeing only darkness, he saw gray space. He could also hear a steady beep in the distance.

Biting his lip, Ran quickly crossed the room. He could feel his body trembling as he realized all of the pain he would normally experience was gone. He curled his hand around the door knob, and then felt it. The stabbing sensation, just behind his ear. When he fell to his knees, he released the gold knob and allowed himself to fall back completely.

Ran gazed up at the ceiling as the faint beeping continued. He felt tears coming to his eyes as he realized what he was hearing. A sob escaped him as he curled up on his side. First, he was stuck alone in his father's office; now he has to listen to the sound of his heart monitor and the utter silence of his hospital room.

Ran's eyes slowly opened when he felt a soothing hand going through his hair. He couldn't bring himself to smile when he looked at Schuldig. The only thing he could do was crawl into the German's arms and bury his face in long locks of orange-red hair.

Schuldig closed his eyes and sighed. That had been entirely too close. If Ran would have opened that door, everything would be ruined. "Shh, I'm here now," he whispered as he held the younger redhead close. "It's alright."

"Get me out of here," Ran pleaded weakly. He slid his arms around Schuldig's neck and held onto him tightly. "Please, I can't take this anymore."

All Schuldig could do was hold the slightly smaller man. He could feel the despair in Ran's mind when he heard the heart monitor echoing around them. The telepath put one arm under Ran's knees and stood. "I can't take you out of here yet," Schuldig said quietly. His arms tightened around Ran's body when the pale redhead started to struggle. "I can get you from the office, but I can't wake you up yet," he said softly.

Ran stopped struggling as he leaned his head against Schuldig's shoulder. "I don't want to be alone anymore," he whimpered.

Schuldig looked around the office and saw the door hidden by the shadows. He easily walked over to it and waited as it opened. He turned his attention to Ran and found the young man still saying he didn't want to be left alone. Schuldig stood Ran straight and looked into wet violet eyes. "I can't carry you through there. You have to walk."

Ran turned his back to Schuldig. "If I leave here, I won't be able to talk to Aya," he said quietly.

Schuldig stepped closer to Ran and leaned down to his ear. "You've said it yourself, she doesn't come by to visit you anymore." He let his arms ghost up and down Ran's arms. "Everyone has given up on you except for me. I know you'll wake up and leave this place forever. But you have to trust me. Right now isn't that time."

"But you'll come and get me as soon as it _is_ time?" Ran asked looked at the German once again.

Schuldig found himself nodding as he Ran leaned closer to him. "Of course I will," he breathed before finding Ran's lips pressed against his. Schuldig tangled his fingers in Ran's silky hair as he took over the kiss. He tilted Ran's head back as he ravaged the younger man's mouth. The taste was beyond intoxicating. Schuldig was instantly addicted to it. He pulled away from Ran just enough to swallow mouthfuls of air and to get his answer. "You have to walk through the door on your own," he panted.

Ran stepped away from Schuldig and went over to the door. He took Schuldig's hand into his own. The beeping reached his ears again, making him pull the intruder close. "I don't want to listen to this," he whispered. Before Schuldig could say anything, he kissed the German desperately. As his fingers tangled in orange-red hair, he stepped backwards. He didn't want to think... if he thought, that would lead to regrets. Ran took another step, pulling Schuldig with him.

That was all Schuldig needed. He devoured Ran's mouth as his eyes closed, and he found himself going deeper into Ran's mind. Schuldig moaned as he broke the kiss, in favor of Ran's neck. He opened one eye and looked around to see what Ran created now. A grin broke across his face when he saw a lavish hotel room with a view of Paris out of the window. "You've been to France?" he questioned.

Ran opened passion dazed eyes and glanced around the room. "I... I don't think so," he whispered as he lead Schuldig to the bed. "It could be someone else's memory."

Schuldig looked into Ran's eyes. The pale redhead had the power to see into the past of who or whatever he touched. His grin widened as he started to work on the buttons of Ran's shirt. "So, we could go anywhere we want," he said playfully.

"I guess we could," Ran whispered. He leaned forward and started to give Schuldig's neck the same treatment he gave his.

A moan passed Schuldig's lips as Ran's shirt fell to the floor. He trailed his fingers up Ran's spine, delighted when the pale man shivered in response. "Then let's see what mischief we can get into," he whispered, pushing Ran down onto the bed.

* * *

Persia entered the hospital room quietly. His heart broke when he looked at the two young adults lying unconscious on the beds. He'd done everything he could to protect Aya, to keep her safe. And now it seemed like everything he did was only making it worse.

"You couldn't have known," Manx said from the doorway. She entered the room, closing the door behind her and looked at the man she loved. "No one could have known that last night was going to play out like this." A frown crossed her face when a dark laugh escaped him. "Shuichi?"

"Aya knew," he said in a whisper. He glanced at the redheaded woman before turning his attention back to his goddaughter. "What was why she volunteered to go on the mission with Knight. She's a precog."

Green eyes moved from Persia to Aya. "Does Kritiker know?" she asked in an almost cold voice.

Persia closed his eyes to fight back a sigh. Manx had never been fond of Aya. Not since the girl had beaten her in a sparring match when she had been training in Sendai. "No. I promised her that they wouldn't know." He moved and looked into Manx's green eyes. "Don't make me regret telling you," he said seriously.

Manx bit the inside of her lip as he stared into her eyes. "I won't," she said after a few moments of silence. "But Shuichi, why do you look after these two like this? You could have adopted them. You look over Aya as if she's yours...." her sentence trailed as she saw Persia lower his head. She licked her lips as she collected her thoughts. "Shuichi, _is_ she your daughter?" she asked quietly.

He stood and started for the door. "I won't talk about this in here."

The red headed woman frowned and quickly followed after him. Her mind was racing as he entered a private elevator and held the doors for her. She had known about his... indiscretions with his brother wife, but she believed they loved each other while she was forced to marry Reiji. But to think that he would have done the same to his best friend... and may have even fathered that damned brat Aya. Manx didn't want to think.

Persia stood silently as his assistant thought. He had known that she wouldn't have taken the idea of his possible relation to Aya well. That was one of the reasons for his silence. Another was the knowledge that Aya herself didn't even know. Persia quietly left the elevator when the doors opened. He made his way to his office, knowing she was behind him. He held the door open for Manx as she walked into the large room. Persia closed the door and looked at the beautiful woman. "Before you jump to conclusions, let me explain what happened," he said as she sat in her normal chair.

She looked at him with a piercing gaze. "I'm listening," she said as she crossed her arms.

"You already know that Shiro and Hitomi Fujimiya were agents. They were married and already had Ran by the time I met them," Persia started to explain. "Hitomi and I were assigned a mission and she had to pose as a prostitute. I was supposed to be her contact, but we were caught in a set up but the target. If we didn't sleep together, if she blew her cover, both of us would be dead."

Manx lowered her eyes. She didn't think of that as a possible option. "Why wasn't Shiro her contact?" she asked.

A thoughtful smile crossed Persia's face. "He was recovering from the gunshot wounds a certain redheaded teenager gave him," he said looking into her eyes.

She had the decency to blush. "Oh," she breathed, remembering how _she_ first came to Kritiker. She shook her head, wanting to get back to Aya. "Why did Aya's paternity become an issue?"

The small smile on Shuichi's face disappeared. "It was a month later that we found out she was pregnant," he said lowly. "Shiro had known about what happened on the mission, and while he was pissed about it, he understood. The mission always came first; to all of us."

"So you _are_ Aya's father?" Manx asked softly.

"Honestly, we don't know," Persia answered. "After Aya was born, Shiro and I agreed _he_ was Aya's father. I was her godfather, the blood work didn't matter."

Manx watched him for a moment as tears filled her eyes. She hated what she was about to say, but it was past the point of no return. "In some places, it does Shuichi," she whispered. "I've already learned that you fathered one child. My baby and I _need_ to know if you fathered two."

A frown crossed his face as he looked at her. "What are you saying Felicia?" he asked stepping closer to her. When her eyes lowered, he ran his fingers through her hair and made her look at him. "Are you pregnant?"

She swallowed, unsure of the blank look in his eyes. "Yes, I am Shuichi," she said, proud that her voice didn't tremble.

He took a slow breath and kissed her. Persia had suspected this weeks ago. He was finally going to have a family of his own, with someone he loved. Persia slowly broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Yet again, she was unsure of where she stood in his life. "Take the test," he told her softly. He saw the way she bit her lip and gently pressed his lips against hers. "Do one on Mamoru as well," he added.

Manx nodded just before she kissed him again. Everything was starting to come together. She and Shuichi would have their family and it would have all of his children, not just theirs.

* * *

TBC...

_**Author's note**: __Again, I don't own Weiss, as a matter of fact, I only own Tori. I hope you're enjoying the fic, I know I am. __For those of you on FF.net & __Mediaminer __reading this, thanks! Please review it! But just bear with me when it comes to updating. I have a little girl and she takes up most of my free time. But I'll try to get this out as quick as I can!_

_**Midori Bond**_


	4. Chapter 4

In The End: Anfang  
by Midori Bond

_Chapter 4: Awakenings_

* * *

Schuldig ran his fingers through blood red locks of hair. He couldn't help but smile at the vision of beauty sprawled on top of his body. Ran had been more than he had ever dared to dream. Passionate seemed too mild a word for the thin pale red head. 

Jade colored eyes glanced around the "room" they were in. Ran's mind was still lost in pleasure. All that greeted Schuldig was various shades of white. A frown then crossed the German's face when he heard a familiar voice call him.

_Damnit Mastermind__. Wake up, _an annoyed said in his mind.

Again, Schuldig's fingers tangled in Ran's hair. A few more visits like this, and the postcog will want to stay at his side, even after the convergence. He gently kissed Ran's lips and left the young man's mind.

Jade eyes opened, and glared at the leader of his team. "This better be good Bradley," he said in a partial growl.

Brad Crawford's blue eyes didn't reveal any of the anger he was holding at bay. "Are you aware of the face that young Miss Fujimiya had just sealed Esset's destruction?"

"Yes, I know the kitten joined Weiss. Ran is now resting deeper in his mind, and the danger of him waking up is gone." Schuldig shifted around until his back was facing the tall brunette. "You should be thanking me, really. For making sure your plans continue."

Crawford had to force himself to breathe. The telepath lying in front of him was beyond infuriating. "Yes, but just so you know, you have effectively ruined any chances we had of bringing Aya or Ran to Schwarz." Crawford gained some satisfaction when Schuldig sat up straight and looked at him with widened green eyes. "I just had a vision of the pair. Both members of Weiss, both fighting against us, and Kritiker."

"You're out of your mind Bradley," Schuldig growled as he got out his bed. "After everything I've done, I will _not_ let them go."

Crawford stood and watched as the redhead started to violently snatched clothes out of the closet. "You won't have a choice when the matter comes."

Jade eyes blared at the American. His normal arrogance replaced by a possessive rage. "I will only say this once, Oracle. They are mine. I won't let either Ran or Aya go."

"Very well then," Crawford said adjusting his glasses. He turned and started to the door. "You can hold onto both Fujimiyas as tight as you like. They will, in turn, destroy you, along with Kritiker."

Schuldig couldn't stop growling as Crawford left his bedroom. He turned his eyes to the outfit he had pulled out and ran both his hands through his hair. "I won't let them go," he said in a whisper.

* * *

Ken carried a dozen roses into Ran's hospital room. A frown crossed his face when he saw an orderly strapping Aya down. "What's going on here?" he asked annoyed. He quickly placed the vase he was holding on a bedside table and went to Aya's side. He noticed the beads of sweat on her forehead and ran his fingers through her bangs. "Why is she tied down?" 

Bored coal colored eyes looked at the brunette. "Doctor's order's," he said moving away from Aya. "Something about violent reactions to the tranquillizers."

Ken's eyes quickly turned to Aya when he heard her whimper. He took her hand into his own and gingerly sat on her side. "It's alright Aya," he whispered as he caressed her face. "It's over now. You're safe." A soft smile crossed his face when she stilled. He was about to bring her hand up to his lips, but realized her arms, legs and chest where strapped down. Ken looked at the orderly with narrowed eyes. "Untie her," he said sternly.

The slightly larger man shook his head. "Sorry, but I can't do that."

"Then find someone that can," Ken shot. When the orderly walked out of the room, Ken started to untie the straps on her wrists. "There's no reason for her to be strapped down like this," he mumbled to himself. When Ken reached for her other wrist, he heard another soft whimper. He turned and looked at Aya, and saw hazy blue eyes trying to focus on him. "Aya," he said softly. Her eyes slowly blinked in recognition. He smiled as he went to untie her wrist.

Aya tried to fight her way out of the haze in her mind. She knew Ken was there with her, and she was safe. But she didn't want to sleep anymore. She couldn't sleep anymore. The nightmares were starting to haunt her again. At least Schuldig left her alone this time. She saw Ken moving to the foot of her bed. "Ra... Ran," she whispered. Her tongue felt thick and heavy, and her throat was dry. She closed her eyes as Ken's fingers gently turned her face to the side. When she opened her eyes, she saw Ran lying motionless in his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Ken asked in a whisper.

She looked at him and felt the corner of her mouth tilt up in the slightest of smiles. "Like Hell," she croaked out. Her eyes closed again when he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Do you want to sleep anymore?" he asked. He frowned when she shook her head. "Aya, I know you haven't been sleeping lately..." His sentence trailed when surprisingly hard sapphire eyes glared at him. "I'm only worried about you Aya."

She struggled to swallow, and frowned when she couldn't move her arms the way she wanted. "Water," she moaned.

Ken nodded as he reached for a near pitcher and cup. He was quiet as he poured her drink, thinking of how different she looked now, compared to two years ago. All of her girlish features were replaced by womanly curves. When she was once lean, she was now painfully thin. It was clear that she hadn't been taking care of herself, and Ken vowed that if she wouldn't, he _would._

He gingerly lifted her up and raised the cup to her lips. As she drank, Ken found a pair of shadows at the door. He looked over to his side to see Persia standing with one of the many doctors. He turned his attention back to Aya when she turned away from her cup. "Do you want anymore?" he asked softly.

She shook her head and sighed as she tried to sit up on her own. A pain-filled gasp escaped her as she fell back into the mattress. "I just wanna be with Ran," she said looking at Ken.

The young athlete frowned as he looked at the chair next to the bed. It had a high back, arms, and was cushioned; but Ken wasn't sure she would be safe sitting in it. He looked to the door again and saw Persia motioning to him. "Do you think you can sit in that chair?" he asked into her hair. When she nodded, he lifted her into his arms and placed her in the chair. He frowned when as he moved her closer to Ran's bed. She was far too light. "I have to go into the hall for a sec. I'll be right back," he said moving to kneel in front of her. With one more gentle caress, Ken stood and went to the door.

Aya reached out with a numb hand and touched Ran's. A soft fond smile crossed her face when she looked at her brother. It had been far too long since the last time they spoke. She closed her eyes and found herself being pulled into Ran's office.

"Ran," Aya called. She looked around and saw that the office was empty. Aya could only frown at the grayed out room. Ran was no where to be found. She almost jumped when she heard an all too familiar beep. "Oh God. Ran?" she called again. Panic gripped her throat as she found her brother gone and a new door in the corner, nearly hidden in shadows. She frowned as she walked over to it. Just as she started to reach for the knob, Aya felt a powerful force throw her back.

"Sorry Kitten," Schuldig said from the desk. "You can't go any further."

Aya turned to him with narrowed eyes. "What have you done to him?" she asked in a growl.

Schuldig leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk. "I haven't done anything," he said with a grin. "Ran was tired of waiting for you, so he decided to go deeper into his mind."

"You made him go," Aya said storming over to the German. She grabbed Schuldig's collar and pulled him out of the chair. "Bring him back," she demanded.

"No can do Sweetness," he taunted. "Besides, Ran went through that door under his own power. It has to be under his own power that he leaves it. It _has_ to be, unless you want to have a walking vegetable."

Aya threw Schuldig away from her. "You bastard!" she screamed. She didn't want to think about what he said. Ran wouldn't leave her like this. It wasn't in his nature to give up on her. She fought against the thoughts telling her that his disappearance really was her fault.

Schuldig went to her side and gently tilted her face to his. "Don't worry Kitten. This is all for the best," he said softly. Jade eyes gazed into sapphire for a long moment. He ran his fingers through her hair, fighting the urge to kiss her. His eyes narrowed when he heard a man's voice calling Aya. Schuldig gripped her chin, forcing her attention back on him. "Go to your little guard now Kitten. But don't _ever_ forget, you are _m__ine,_" he growled before kissing her passionately.

Aya's eyes snapped open with a gasp. Her eyes looked around wildly before realizing she was back in Ran's hospital room. Tears filled her eyes as what Schuldig said started to sink in. Ran had given up on her. By trying to protect him from what she was doing, he retreated so deep into his mind, she couldn't reach him. A sob escaped her as she leaned back in her chair and released the pale hand she held.

She didn't notice as Ken dropped to her side and took her shaking hand into his own. "Aya, what is it?" he asked. His eyes widened when Aya fell into his arms crying. He tightened his hold on her as he tried to figure out what just happened. He knew better than to ask her. She would start to push him away and close him out, and that was something they couldn't afford right now. Ken adjusted his hold on Aya and carried her over to her bed. "When you're ready to tell me, I'll listen," he whispered into her hair.

"I don't wanna be here," she whimpered. She shook her head and tried to pull away from Ken, but his hold was too strong. After a moment of struggles, she leaned against him heavily. "I can't stay in here. He won't speak to me."

He glanced at her strangely before running his fingers through her hair. "Aya, I'm going to talk with Persia and your doctors. I'm taking you back to the Koneko. Would that be okay?" he asked. He waited for an answer, and when he didn't receive one, he laid her back. He tilted her face to his and looked into crying eyes. "Aya," he said again. He bit his lip in worry as she curled into a ball. He sighed and caressed her face. "I'll be right back," he whispered before kissing her gently.

Aya blinked as Ken left the room. She lowered her eyes as Schuldig's possessive claim echoed in her ears. The cold hole she felt ever since her parents were killed was starting to engulf her. She closed her eyes as another sob escaped her. Ran was gone and she was trapped by Kritiker. Now on top of that, a member of Schwarz was laying a claim on her. Aya curled herself tighter and allowed her eyes to drift shut. She didn't know if she was going to fall asleep, but right now, she didn't want to think.

* * *

Brad Crawford entered his office wearing a frown. Schuldig was still bothering the Fujimiyas, sealing their alliance with Weiss. But his latest vision disturbed him. A series of events that will tie both Weiss and Schwarz will also end in a near death experience for Schuldig. 

Crawford sat at his desk and ran a hand through his hair. Everything was coming together for the battle against Esset, and in turn Kritiker. But it appeared, en route, everything was trying to fall apart. He easily straightened his hair and tie, knowing that if anything was out of place, the others would begin to wonder.

His blue eyes turned to the telephone as it rang. It was his newest charge, and personally, Crawford couldn't wait for the day Fate would take Reiji Takatori away from him. On the second ring, Crawford picked up the thin receiver. "Hello Mr. Takatori," he said in a plain emotionless voice.

"Crawford," an older, rough voice started, "tomorrow night I've been invited to a chess game. I am going to need you to escort me there."

The American's lips were a thin line for a moment. "Of course. I'll make arrangements for myself and Mastermind to accompany you," he said simply.

"Very good then," Takatori said before the phone connection was severed.

The leader of Schwarz hung up his phone and went through the files on his desk. Ran Fujimiya was still comfortably in his coma thanks to Schuldig, and Aya Fujimiya would be going on her first mission as Weiss tomorrow night. Crawford nearly smiled at the thought. Aya was on the verge of running away from Kritiker to go after Takatori herself, and now on her first mission, she would see that she is on the correct path of her vengeance.

"Well, _so__meone_ looks like they just got what they always wanted for Christmas," Schuldig grinned from the door.

Crawford looked at the German with neutral eyes. "We have to escort Takatori to a meeting at a chess game tomorrow night," he said simply. He closed his file on the siblings and waited for the expected reaction.

"A _chess game?_" Schuldig whaled. "One would think that with the connections he has, the koala would know more colorful people."

"You alone are colorful enough for a room full of people," Crawford said dryly. He stood, ignoring the way Schuldig's eyebrow was twitching. "But that not withstanding, it's a human chess game, and Weiss will be there."

Schuldig's eyes narrowed. He didn't know if he liked the way Crawford was dangling Aya in front of him. "Just so you know Bradley, I'm now a dog. You don't have to constantly tease me with my prize," he growled before leaving the office.

_Ah, but how many times have I wanted to beat you with a newspaper, _Crawford thought.

_I heard that Bradley, _Schuldig said mentally.

Crawford held back a sigh as he turned the pages of his calender. He found the fateful day Esset would fall and simply wrote 'peace and quiet' on the day following. It was a few months off, but when Schuldig and Aya fell, Brad Crawford was going to take a vacation.

* * *

TBC...

_**Author's note**: __Again, I don't own Weiss, as a matter of fact, I only own Tori. I hope you're enjoying the fic, I know I am. __For those of you on & __Mediaminer __reading this, thanks! Please review it! But just bear with me when it comes to updating. I have a little girl and she takes up most of my free time. But I'll try to get this out as quick as I can!_

_**Midori Bond**_


End file.
